


Home Sweet Home

by spouthparks



Category: South Park
Genre: Empty Relationship, I don't really know what this is, M/M, stan's perspective, style, this doesn't and won't have a happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 07:01:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20254069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spouthparks/pseuds/spouthparks
Summary: Stan and Kyle are unhappy in their relationship. They barely even speak anymore. Stan shares his thoughts about the situation they're currently in.





	Home Sweet Home

Kyle and I have lived in an apartment together since we graduated from high school. We were dating at the time. We still are, but neither of us are happy. We're never intimate. We don't even hug or cuddle. When we watch TV, we sit on opposite sides of the couch. We still sleep in the same bed sometimes, but we never hold each other. I've started sleeping on the couch. 

We're not even really friends anymore. We're two different people. With our college classes and different jobs, we barely see each other anyways. We don't have anything in common anymore. We barely talk. We never spend time together. 

The apartment is so quiet. Kyle goes into our room to listen to music and do his schoolwork. I try to watch TV but I can't seem to focus on anything. I don't eat much anymore. 

I know we want to end our relationship. I would've a long time ago, but I can't. I'm afraid of living alone, and I don't want to move back in with my parents. I know Kyle would be fine by himself, but I'm not sure if I would. 

One day, Kyle came into the living room. He turned off the TV and stood in front of me. 

"Stan," He said. "We need to talk." 

"About what?" I asked, even though I already knew. 

"I don't want to do this anymore. I'm unhappy, and I know you are too." He said. 

"Yeah." It's all I could say. 

I didn't think it would hurt. It's been so long since I've felt anything for Kyle, but hearing those words still stung for some reason.

"I want you to pack up your stuff. Please try to move out before the end of the month." Kyle said to me. I just nodded. 

He hasn't tried to help me pack and move out. 

We haven't spoken in days.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry this is sad, and I'm also sorry I haven't uploaded in so long! I've been having serious writer's block and a huge lack of motivation recently so it's been really hard for me to get anything done. I actually have another thing I'll be posting soon, so stay on the lookout for that if you're interested!  
Thank you for reading!


End file.
